As printing technology has progressed, printing and imaging devices (Scanners, Single Function Printers and Multifunction Printers) have included or been adapted to include and increasing number of functions. Some previous approaches to increasing the functionality of printing and imaging devices have included embedding the functionality (e.g., image filters) on the devices or installing additional functionality that can be recognized at boot time of the devices as a permanent solution when embedded functionality does not meet a particular goal.